Fizzy Falls
- |characters = Star |champion = Star Catcher |new = N/A |released = August 20, 2014 |difficulty = Very hard |previous = Glazed Grove |next = Crunchy Courtyard }} Fizzy Falls is the forty-fifth episode of Candy Crush Saga and the third episode of World Eight. This episode was released on August 20, 2014. The champion title for this episode is Star Catcher. Story Before episode: Tiffi sees a star stuck on the roof of a pagoda. After episode: She lights a firework to send the star back in the sky. New things *No new items are added. Levels *Easiest level: Level 662 *Hardest level: Level 655 Fizzy Falls contains levels 651-665. This episode breaks the trend of having moves levels since there are none in this episode, unlike the past three. However, it continues the trend of having a high amount of candy order levels and a low amount of ingredients levels. Once again, timed levels are absent. This is a very hard episode. It contains five hard to very hard levels, 652, 656, 660, 661, and 663, and two extremely hard levels, 655 and 664 (both of them being among the hardest levels of the game). Totally, this episode has many hard levels. Because of this, it's considered much harder than the previous episode, Glazed Grove. All the ingredient levels are difficult in this episode. There are 6 jelly levels , 5 candy order levels , and 4 ingredient levels . Gallery Fizzy Falls background.png|A star is stuck! Fizzy Falls End1.png|Don't worry, I will send you back up to the skies! Level 651 Reality.png|Level 651 - |link=Level 651 Level 652 Reality.png|Level 652 - |link=Level 652 Level 653 Reality.png|Level 653 - |link=Level 653 Level 654 Reality.png|Level 654 - |link=Level 654 Level 655 Reality.png|Level 655 - |link=Level 655 Level 656 Reality.png|Level 656 - |link=Level 656 Level 657 Reality.png|Level 657 - |link=Level 657 Level 658 Reality.png|Level 658 - |link=Level 658 Level 659 Reality.png|Level 659 - |link=Level 659 Level 660 Reality.png|Level 660 - |link=Level 660 Level 661 Reality.png|Level 661 - |link=Level 661 Level 662 Reality.png|Level 662 - |link=Level 662 Level 663 Reality.png|Level 663 - |link=Level 663 Level 664 Reality.png|Level 664 - |link=Level 664 Level 665 Reality.png|Level 665 - |link=Level 665 ONE HAPPY STAR.png|Map on Facebook Trivia * This episode has alliteration. *This is the 2nd Episode which there was no text in the story. * This episode breaks the trend of having moves levels. * This episode continues the trend of having no toffee tornadoes as they are absent once again. *This episode continues the trend of no timed levels. * This episode also continues the trend of having cake bombs. * This episode is the first to be released in a span of 2 weeks; the previous episode was released on August 7th. * The pathway of the episode looks just like that of Wafer Windmill. * This is the seventh episode to take place at night, (the others are Salty Canyon, Gingerbread Glade, Crunchy Castle, Holiday Hut, Polkapalooza, and Jelly Wagon). * This is also the sixth episode to take place in a watery terrain (the others are Wafer Wharf, Delicious Drifts, Savoury Shores, Soda Swamp, and Cereal Sea). * This is the fifth consecutive episode that Tiffi uses different clothes than usual, (the others are Wafer Windmill (only on end cutscene), Cereal Sea, Taffy Tropics (only on end cutscene), and Glazed Grove). * This is the second consecutive episode to have a candy order level as its finale. * This is the fifth consecutive episode to have a jelly level as its first level. Category:Episodes Category:World Eight Category:Released Episodes of 2014 Category:Very hard episodes